Nostalgia
by randomtuna13
Summary: Nostalgia is a dirty liar that insists things were better than they seemed. Dan Draco merasa hina karena harus setuju. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia setuju. Segala hal memang tampak lebih baik di masa itu. / Untuk Festival Fandom Barat
**Nostalgia**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

Modified!Canon, OOC, TWT

 **Note :**

Nambah-nambah arsip #FestivalFandomBarat

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy benci kilas-balik.

Alasannya sederhana. Karena ia benci masa lalu. Baginya, masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Dalam linimasanya, masa lalu terletak di belakang. Tertinggal. Bukan untuk dilihat lagi. Masa lalu seperti jalan yang sudah dilewati. Jika sudah dilalui, ya sudah. Jangan terus-menerus menengok. Masa lalu tidak akan membuat kita maju.

Tapi, kini ia seolah melihat kembali masa lalunya. Semacam nostalgia yang menyakitkan dengan kenangan. Ah! Draco juga benci nostalgia. _Nostalgia is a dirty liar that insists things were better than they seemed._ Dan Draco merasa hina karena harus setuju. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia setuju. Segala hal memang tampak lebih baik _di masa itu._

"Ayah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Draco menelengkan kepalanya, mengusir kenangan yang mendadak mampir di pelupuk matanya. Ia memaksakan diri menatap Scorpius. Putra semata wayangnya. Duplikasi sempurnanya.

"Ada apa, Scorpius?" Draco bertanya dengan malas.

Scorpius selalu tampak gugup. Persis seperti Draco saat ia berada pada usia yang sama seperti anaknya itu. Ia terlampau ketakutan berbuat salah.

"Apa aku bisa membawa seseorang untuk makan malam hari Sabtu nanti?"

 _Dang!_ Serangkaian peristiwa menghantam ingatan Draco. Kalimat yang nyaris sama. Situasi yang nyaris sama.

 _Ayah, bolehkah aku membawa Hermione ke acara keluarga kita?_

Masih diingat otak Draco dengan baik, ekspresi jijik Ayahnya. Ekspresi tidak suka Ibunya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah jawaban mereka. Jawaban yang langsung menembus telinganya.

 _Draco! Perjamuan Makan Keluarga Malfoy bukan acara sembarangan!_ Ayahnya menggertak. Draco menggigit bibir. Pedih. Ibunya mengelus pundak Draco lembut. Dan sulit bagi Draco untuk tidak berharap.

 _Kau tidak akan mau mempermalukan gadis itu 'kan, Draco?_ Kata-kata Ibunya sangat manis. Seolah kehormatan Hermione-lah yang coba ia selamatkan. Tapi, Draco lebih tahu.

Ia dan Hermione Granger tidak akan bisa bersatu. Tidak, jika dirinya masih menyandang nama Malfoy. Tidak, jika status darah Hermione belum berubah. Kawin lari tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Ini bukan drama. Ini bukan film. Ini realita. Dan realitanya sama sekali tidak berpihak pada mereka.

"Ayah?" Scorpius menyentuh tangan Draco pelan. Draco terlempar dari kilas-baliknya. Ia memandang Scorpius dengan tatapan terdisorientasi.

"Siapa, Nak?" Draco membiarkan pertanyaan itu keluar. Meskipun ia sudah bisa menebaknya. Gambar gadis itu tercetak di lembar-lembar kertas gambar Scorpius. Nama gadis itu disebut tiap kali Scorpius bermimpi. Hanya gadis itu. Hanya perlu dua kata untuk mengkonfirmasi dugaannya.

Dua kata.

"Rose Weasley." Pipi Scorpius memerah. _Apa aku juga merona saat menyebut nama Hermione pada Ayah? Apa aku tampak seolah akan meledak dengan hanya menyebut sebuah nama?_ Draco bertanya-tanya.

Ia bisa saja melarang Scorpius berhubungan dengan Rose Weasley. Meskipun gadis itu tidak memiliki korelasi langsung dengan Draco, tapi ada benang yang menyatukannya dengan Hermione Granger, gadis yang pernah ia cintai. Gadis yang memunculkan nostalgia memabukkan dan menyakitkan pada saat yang bersamaan. Gadis yang pada akhirnya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco saat menyadari bahwa hubungannya tidak akan berhasil. Gadis yang tahu bahwa bagaimanapun kuatnya cinta, tidak akan ada yang bisa melepasmu dari keluarga.

Draco benci kilas-balik. Ia benci diingatkan bahwa Weasley-lah yang akhirnya berhasil menyematkan namanya di belakang nama Hermione. Ia benci diingatkan ada suatu masa di mana Draco bisa memiliki Hermione, tapi kesempatan itu akhirnya musnah.

Draco benci nostalgia. Ia benci mengingat betapa lembut bibir Hermione saat menekan bibirnya. Ia benci mengingat betapa rindu ia pada pelukan gadis kelahiran Muggle itu. Ia benci mengingat saat-saat dimana dunia adalah milik dua insan bernama Draco dan Hermione.

Draco benci.

 _Nostalgia is a dirty liar that insists things were better than they seemed._ Nostalgia adalah pembohong besar. Membuat segalanya seolah lebih baik dari kelihatannya. Padahal, jika semuanya lebih baik tentu Ayahnya akan mengijinkan kehadiran Hermione. Tentu Ibunya akan memeluk Hermione dengan hangat. Tidak ada yang terlihat lebih baik dalam nostalgia Draco.

"Ayah, apa Ayah akan melarangku mengundangnya?"

Suara Scorpius menembus gendang telinga Draco, membuyar pikirannya. Perlu beberapa waktu untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu. _Melarang?_

"Karena aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang Ayah lakukan." Ada tekad dalam suara Scorpius. Draco memandang anak semata wayangnya itu. Suara Scorpius terdengar sangat mantap. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai lepas dari genggamanku."

 _Apa aku membiarkan Hermione terlepas dari genggamanku?_

"Scorpius.." Draco mendadak ragu untuk berbicara. Apakah ia punya hak untuk menghakimi? Apakah ia punya hak untuk tidak setuju? _Apa kau memilih orang asing ketimbang keluargamu, Draco?!_ Ayahnya membentak dulu. _Kau tidak bisa menyangkal darah, Draco. Tidak akan bisa._ Ibunya menangis. Apakah Draco harus bersikap sama? Hanya karena ia dulu mencintai Hermione?

"Dengar aku, Ayah." Scorpius menyambar tangan Draco. Ia memegangnya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak bisa memilih keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa memilih siapa Ayahku atau siapa Ibuku. Itu takdir."

 _Takdirmu adalah bersama keluargamu, Draco_.

"Tapi satu hal yang kuketahui, Ayah." Scorpius menarik napas. "Aku memutuskan sendiri siapa orang yang kucintai."

 _Nostalgia is a dirty liar that insists things were better than they seemed._

Kenangan tentang Hermione membanjiri benak Draco. Saat pertama kali ia memergoki Hermione membuntutinya menuju Cermin Tarsah. Saat ia mencium Hermione untuk yang pertama kalinya di belakang rak buku Tanaman dan Jamur. Saat ia membisikkan _Aku sudah memilihmu_ di malam Yule Ball. Nostalgia bukan pembohong. Nostalgia hanya hadir untuk mengingatkan bahwa kau pernah mengalami yang lebih baik. Nostalgia hadir untuk mengingatkan bahwa seburuk apapun keadaanmu, ingatlah bahwa selalu ada yang lebih baik. Selalu ada.

Mendadak Draco tercekat. _Selalu ada yang lebih baik._ Untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahan Ayahnya. Ia akan membiarkan nostalgia itu bisa dirasakan oleh putranya, Scorpius. Dengan akhirnya yang berbeda. Karena nostalgianya tidak akan berakhir menjadi nostalgia bagi Scorpius. Nostalgia itu akan berakhir seperti yang mungkin selama ini diharapkan Draco untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Scorpius," Sudut bibir Draco terangkat. "undanglah Rose Weasley. Ayah dan Ibu sungguh tidak sabar melihatnya."

Dan ia tahu bahwa akhir kisah Scorpius mungkin akan lebih baik dari sekedar nostalgia Draco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Holy Hera.

Aku kok baper, ya. :'''3

Jadi di sini diceritain kalo Dramione itu semacam nggak direstui sama ortunya Draco. /hiks

I also briefly mention kalo hubungan mereka berdua dimulai sejak adegan Cermin Tarsah. #iykwim /kabur

Udah, saya speechless sendiri.

Kasih keripik yaaa~


End file.
